1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor light device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Related Art
In a semiconductor laser element, in order to prevent damage known as COD (Catastrophic Optical Damage) in the end surfaces through which light is input and output, a technique referred to as IFVD (Impurity-Free Vacancy Disordering) is known as a method for forming a window portion with little laser light absorption by increasing the bandgap energy through disordering of the light input and output surfaces, as shown in Patent Document 1, for example.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-242718
However, with the conventional IFVD technique, it is difficult to keep the degree of disordering in the non-window portion low while maintaining a high degree of disordering in the window portion. Therefore, it is difficult to restrict deterioration of the laser characteristics while preventing COD.